Field of the Invention
The invention relates to easing connection of communication sources with information receivers, such as through use of a router/receiver, where an information receiver is optionally a transmitter, router/receiver, and/or a router transceiver.
Discussion of the Prior Art
Despite decades of advancements in communications, such as television, internet, or phone service, the last five hundred feet of distribution of a signal remains a significant challenge to do quickly, inexpensively, and without disrupting busy lives of clients.
Television, cable, satellite, internet, and phone companies all require running a communication line into a home or workplace. The installation process damages existing property due the need to penetrate into the structure. Particularly, service provider installers typically drill holes through a foundation and/or through perimeter walls of the structure to run communication lines. Further, the intrusive installation process typically requires a presence of the property owner or a representative thereof due to access to interior rooms of the structure and/or security concerns. Still further, the installation of the communication lines is tedious, time consuming, and requires installation by specially trained employees. The process is further complicated by often having to run additional interior lines, which typically require access to inconvenient places.